The Reluctant Knight
by IronhideFourze
Summary: When a demonstration goes wrong, several Advent Beasts are released from their decks. Using one of the few decks still with an Advent Beast in it, Roman Palazzo must go collect these beasts before they do any serious damage. At the same time he must also deal with school life and being forced to be the fake boyfriend of a bratty girl who used to be a friend.
1. Brittney & Biogreeza Round 1

**Hello, this is probably the first and only time someone will pair anything with Brittney. I guess I'm the only person who likes her enough to do this.**

 **Anyway, to avoid confusion the Kamen Rider series being used will be Dragon Knight rather than Ryuki. It's just a preference. This probably won't be the greatest start (I personally believe that I'm terrible at starting stories), so bear with me.**

* * *

School was ending for today. Roman Palazzo was a young man going through his locker to collect his belongings. He had no real plans after school so he intended to go straight home, but...

"There you are Roman," Brittney Wong said stopping him as he closed his locker. She's debatably the most popular girl (despite not many people liking her) in school until that weird magical exchange student came in, whatever her name was. "Just the man I need to see."

"What do you want?" Roman asked with disinterest.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She stated.

"No," He replied bluntly.

"Aren't you going to hear me out first?!"

"No," Roman repeated, attempting to leave.

"Don't you dare leave me," Brittney said grabbing his arm and stopping him from leaving. "You're the only person I can trust to do this with."

"Do what?" He questioned.

"My daddy wants me to find a boyfriend."

"So? Isn't that what most girls want before they graduate from high school?"

"Well it isn't what I want." She paused. "Not right now anyway."

"I don't see how that's my problem."

"Apparently he says that I need to find a boy who can support me because he won't be around to do it forever." Brittney explained. "He won't even buy me anything I want anymore!"

It sounds like Mr. Wong was trying in some weird way to teach his daughter about humility or to depend on others. Either that or he wants Brittney to stop blowing all of his money on whatever she wants and leech off of some other poor boy.

"I still don't see how that's my problem." Roman spoke dismissively. "Go find someone else to be your boyfriend."

"Listen, you're the only person I can tolerate being close to."

"Tolerate?" Roman questioned. "You literally haven't spoken to me since the fifth grade."

"Well it's not like we had a lot of classes together after that."

"We had several classes together."

"Well, obviously it's not like I sat close to you."

"You sat next to me in almost all of those classes!" Roman said almost shouting.

"Well...maybe I just didn't want to talk to you in class because I...I wanted to focus on work."

"Oh please, the only thing you ever focused on was yourself." He continued. "You never even call me, you have my number on your cell phone."

"Shut up!" Brittney shouted. "Look, you're not even going to be my actual boyfriend. Daddy would most likely cave in and go back on his word in a few weeks. We don't even have to be together all the time, we just have to fake it long enough for daddy to acknowledge it and then forget about it."

Roman was not at all interested. "What would I get out of this?"

"You get to be closer to me of course, not many people can say that."

"Still not sold."

"You're also automatically invited to my birthday party." She added.

"Really? That sounds awfully enticing." Roman said, looking like he was actually interested.

"So do we have something?" Brittney asked.

"Hmmm...no." He answered, turning away and leaving her.

"Excuse me!" Brittney said, offended. "Get back here!"

* * *

Brittney had chased Roman all around the school. Roman eventually managed to lose her, hiding at the back of the school.

"Geez, is there really no other person who she could choose?" He complained. "Oh who am I kidding, no one really likes her."

His cellphone vibrated, alerting him. "Hello?" He asked answering it.

 _"Hi, Roman it's me, mommy."_ His mother, Cissi, spoke on the other end. Cissi is the CEO of the Kougaijin Foundation, an American subsidiary branch for the Kougami Foundation. The foundations were tasked with creating Rider armors to combat threats that normal human beings can't. _"The boys in lab found one of the Advent Beasts that escaped."_

"Oh great, just what I need, where is it?"

 _"It looks like it's located in the parking garage of the hospital in downtown."_

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Wing Knight Advent Deck. A belt materialize around his waist. "Advent Rider!" Placing the deck into the belt it began to flipping several times in its place, generating a light which surrounded his body.

The light changed his appearance, giving him a dark navy blue bodysuit with European Knight armor with bat motif to it. A rapier was on his side.

As he transformed he failed to notice that Brittney had finally caught up to Roman. She saw everything.

"Ooh," The bratty cheerleader spoke with devilish smile. "I see how it is."

* * *

"I'm here." Roman said, arriving at the parking garage.

 _"Good,"_ Cissi spoke via comm-link. _"We've managed to determine that the Advent beast is Biogreeza. It bares resemblance to and has some of the attributes of a chameleon so it can camouflage. Strangely, it has been laying inactive in this area for some time. I don't know what's wrong with it so approach with caution."_

"Alright," Roman said taking a card from the deck on his belt and inserting it into the card into the card reader on the rapier.

 **Trick Vent!**

Four separate and identical clones split from him.

"Okay boy's, we're searching for a mainly camouflaged beast across five floors in this parking garage, let's split up and comb the area."

"Right!" The Wing Knight clones said simultaneously.

"Aye-aye captain!" An odd clone spoke. (It should be noted that each clone becomes less competent than the last.)

The group of five had split up and went to separate floors. Each of them slowly and cautiously searching for Biogreeza. One clone was on the uppermost floor where the sunlight could shine down.

"Come to think of it, wouldn't reptiles like chameleons normally be basking in the sunlight?"

As he spoke he seemed to have tripped on what appeared to be nothing. "Huh?" As he turned to inspect the spot he tripped, he was suddenly attacked, getting knocked down by some unseen force. "Ow! Okay found him."

Biogreeza dropped his camouflage, revealing its humanoid chameleon form. The Advent Beast quickly spat its tongue out at the Wing Knight clone and dragged him closer. The clone struggled, trying to reach for the Advent Deck on his belt. Unfortunately, the beast was able to pull him in and then slam its fist through the chest of the clone causing him to poof out of existence.

Another Wing Knight clone came running, having heard the commotion. He took out a card and placed it into the card reader.

 **Sword Vent!**

A lance-like sword materialized in his hand as he ran forward to attack Biogreeza. As he swung his sword at the Advent Beast, the beast caught the sword in its hand.

"Um..." Before the clone could react, Biogreeza swatted the sword away, jumped onto him and mauled him.

The last two clones came running armed with their swords as the mauled clone poofed out of existence. The two actually managed to land a hit on Biogreeza, causing it to stagger away from them. The two continued to strike the beast and back it into a corner.

Now Roman arrived on the top level, watching his two clones at work. "I see him." He said.

 _"Great!"_ Cissi said over the comm-link. _"At least those two are holding Biogreeza down."_

"What do I do now?" Roman asked.

 _"Quickly, take out one of the blank cards!"_

Roman drew a blank card from the deck on his belt. "Got one."

 _"Excellent, now hold Biogreeza still, place the blank card in your Dark Visor and it should take care of the rest."_

"Gotcha!" He inserted the card into the card reader on his rapier as the two clones struggle to keep the Advent Beast steady.

 **Blank Vent!**

Holding out the Dark Visor in front of him, a vortex started to swirl out from it and began to suck Biogreeza in. Its body stretched and distorted as the vortex consumed it. The sucking force soon became so great that it ripped the beast from the hands of the clones and swallowed Biogreeza entirely into the vortex.

 **Vent Complete! Advent Beast Recovery Success!**

The Dark Visor ejected the once blank card, revealing it to now have an image of Biogreeza on it. Roman picked up the card to see for himself.

"Mom...it worked!" He said.

 _"Great!"_ She exclaimed in success. _"Biogreeza shouldn't be a problem for us anymore, bring the card back to the lab when you can."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

The two remaining Wing Knight clones returned to Roman before he dropped his armor and return to his regular self.

"That was actually easier than I thought." He spoke to himself.

He noticed that his cellphone was ringing. Looking at the number, it looked familiar so he answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hm, so this is your phone number."_ A familiar bratty sounding voice spoke. _"I always thought this was some random relative I didn't care about."_

"Brittney? I told you I'm not going to be your pretend girlfriend!"

 _"Now you listen and listen closely!"_ She said. _"I know your secret."_

"Secret?" Roman said, starting to get a little worried. "What secret?"

 _"I saw you transform into whatever that Dark Knight rip-off was! I know what I saw, and I took pictures, so don't tell me otherwise."_

'Crap!'

Brittney chuckled _. "Looks like I have you now."_ Roman couldn't see it, but he could tell she was smiling evilly. _"I don't think you'd want people to know about your little excursions now do you?"_

Roman sighed in defeat. "No."

 _"Well, if you don't want me go around telling everyone, you're going to have to be my boyfriend whether you like it or not."_

"Ugh, fine I'll be your boyfriend."

 _"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."_ She said, hanging up.

Roman put his phone away, clearly distressed. Mom would be pissed if she found out that someone saw him and now he was most likely going to be a slave to Brittney.

"This is just fantastic." He said, wishing this day had never happened.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it. There's a lot of explaining to do, which I will get to in the next chapter. Hopefully that will be better than this one. Please review, like many other people, it helps me write faster.**


	2. Demonstration, Camo & Biogreeza Round 2

**Hello again, today's chapter starts with the demonstration mentioned in the summary. I'd like to say thanks for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

A couple of weeks ago.

It was a late night at the Kougaijin Foundation building. The CEO, Cissi, was busy working on the foundation's latest project, the Advent Rider Series.

"Hm," The black haired woman mumbled as she held one of the decks in hand. "Stabilizing all of these decks can be really taxing."

She had spent the entire day stabilizing the Onyx Advent Deck, the most unstable of all of them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A large television screen behind her turned on with a loud booming voice coming out of it.

"Aargh!" A frightened Cissi screamed, dropping the deck on the on the floor. "Ah, M-Mr. Kougami, sir!"

She turned to face her boss on the screen who was happily mixing cake batter. Cissi was surprised she hadn't gotten used to Mr. Kougami's sudden calls, especially with how inconvenient he can be, sometimes calling at three in the morning. It's not really his fault for the inconvenience in timing as he lives in Japan (it's probably like seven in the morning over there) and he also has to run the Kougami Foundation, the parent company of Kougaijin.

"To what do I owe a call at this hour, sir?" Cissi asked.

"I'm calling to check on your progress with the Advent Rider Series, Ms. Palazzo." He said.

"Oh yes, we've already developed all sixteen of the planned riders in this series, right now I'm tweaking them to make sure that they are stable. I've already finished a few decks and currently working on the Onyx deck."

"SPLENDID!" Mr. Kougami exclaimed suddenly. "I've put a lot of faith into your work."

"I thank you for that Mr. Kougami. I have a feeling that these Advent Decks could help the world. Each of these decks has something unique in them that are best suited in certain situations."

"Hm, I was intrigued when you brought the concept up, though I've yet to see it in action."

"Oh yes, I guess I never gave a proper demonstration." Cissi spoke sheepishly. She picked up the Advent Deck she designated for beginning users known as the Papillon Deck.

"So to start the transformation, we activate it by holding out the deck in front and saying 'Advent Rider!'" A belt materialized around her waist. 'Ah, that's a little too tight.' Quickly regaining her composure, she continued. "Then we put the deck into the belt like so."

Placing the deck in the belt, the deck started flipping rapidly, generating a light around her. When the light dissipated, Cissi was wearing white knight-like armor with a slight butterfly motif. "Tada!"

"Very nice." Mr. Kougami said. He might've been clapping had he not have been mixing his cake batter.

"Thank you, sir. Of course, this armor is generally for people to get used to the feel of one, so there aren't a lot of-"

A crackling sound could be heard below her. "Huh?" Cissi looked down to see the Onyx Deck she had dropped earlier. Suddenly the deck exploded, releasing the Chinese dragon-like Advent Beast, Dragblacker.

Cissi was knocked back as the beast emerged in front of her and flew around the room, knocking over and destroying almost everything in here. Other Advent Decks fell to the ground. While a few were okay a majority of the Advent Decks crackled and released their Advent Beasts, letting them all run amok in the room.

"No! Stop!" Cissi exclaimed in her futile attempt to contain the hectic situation. Each attempt at getting in the way of one Advent Beast only ended up in her getting knocked out of the way. Eventually, Dragblacker blasted a hole through the roof, allowing all the beasts to escape.

"No!" Cissi quickly ran to a computer where she urgently began typing. "Sir, t-this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That's a little self-explanatory." Mr. Kougami replied.

The computer pulled up a radar tracking all the Advent Beasts scattering and fleeing the area until they all suddenly vanished. This surprised Cissi.

"They're...gone." She said, hopelessly staring at the computer screen. "This is bad, if the public sees this it'll paint a bad image for the foundation. I'm sorry, Mr. Kougami, now millions of people are in danger."

"No need to apologize now," He replied. The man surprisingly not showing any sort of concern or anger, in fact he seemed relatively calm. "We must act quickly to contain the situation."

"Y-yes, of course." Cissi quickly checked the remaining Advent Decks that thankfully went untouched. "Oh good, Siren, Sting, Torque, and Wing Knight decks are still intact." She was a little relieved. Torque's Advent Beast would've been especially dangerous if left by itself. "I'll fix this, sir. I'll keep my radars open to track the missing Advent Beasts and send out someone to retrieve them."

"I trust that you will. If you can, send any of the data recorded when you've encountered them, it may prove useful in the future."

"I will."

"Splendid!" The eccentric man exclaimed. "I shall check back on you soon."

After signing off, the large TV screen turned off, leaving Cissi to herself as she dropped her armor. She sighed heavily as she held her head in stress and embarrassment. "Oh my god, that could not have gone any worse!"

* * *

Present Day.

"When I realized what had happened," Roman spoke. He was talking with Brittney after school again, having explained his mother's situation, in an attempt to reason with her. "I volunteered to help."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brittney asked. She had a bored expression on her face.

"Because you have to know that what I do is important." Roman explained. "If you don't let me do my job then monsters like this will destroy the town." He held out the card with Biogreeza on it. Having returned it to Cissi last night, Biogreeza was reintegrated into its original deck, allowing the Camo Advent Deck to be used.

"Oh my god," Brittney said taking the card. "I don't care." She promptly ripped the card into pieces. Not showing any care or second thinking.

"What are you doing!?" Roman exclaimed.

"Your most important job right now is me." She said, tossing the pieces into a nearby trash can. "I don't care about your stupid monsters, in fact, I don't want to hear about it."

"Did you not understand a thing I said?!"

"All I got from your little story was that your mom's business would be in trouble if word got out about your monster problem." Brittney answered. "All the more of a reason to do what I say."

Roman has never felt the urge to punch a girl so hard before in his life. "I'm hating you so much right now." He muttered.

"Well too bad! You better learn how to deal with me or learn how to love me because you're stuck with me!" She took his hand. "Now come with me."

* * *

Brittney took Roman to a clothing store she frequented. Roman's thoughts were still on Biogreeza's card that she ripped up.

'Mom is going to kill me.' He thought. The time and money spent into making just one of the Advent Decks along with its own Advent Beast must've been a long and arduous task. Now Biogreeza was gone, to make matters worse, Biogreeza was Cissi's favorite. She even named it after her pet Iguana which unfortunately passed away during development. Imagine how angry she would be if she found out Biogreeza was destroyed. 'I wish I could've recovered its pieces before Brittney took me away! I might've been able to save it, but now the Camo Deck is useless.'

"Hello? Are you paying attention to me?" Roman was snapped out of his thoughts by Brittney who apparently changed into a different dress.

"No, what do you want?"

"I'm asking you whether or not this dress is good on me?" She asked.

"It looks like a trash bag that's been pulled out of the sewage." He stated not really paying attention to her.

Brittney was not amused. "Be serious, smartass."

"What is this for anyway?"

"Ugh, were you not listening to me?"

"Honestly I've been tuning out everything you said since we left school grounds."

"Of course you were," Brittney mumbled. "Well now that you're actually listening, we are here to buy clothes to wear at my birthday party."

"Couldn't you have just told me to go buy something by myself?"

"No, I can't trust you to get anything that looks good. That's why I'm choosing what you're going to wear."

"I can totally buy something good, even better than what you would wear."

"You're not supposed to look better than me, you're going to be dressed to match what I wear and only I can the make changes so that I will look better." She explained. "So now I'll repeat myself. Do. I. Look. Good. In. This. Dress?"

Actually looking at the dress, it was strapless and lavender colored with a blue trim around her breast area. She also wore a cute little lavender colored hat on her head which she honestly could've done without.

"If I say yes, will it get this over with faster?"

"Yes," She answered.

"Then yes."

"Good, now let's go find something for you that matches."

She quickly went back to change her back to her regular clothes and walked towards the men's clothing section, Roman's cellphone rang. Looking at the ID it revealed to be his mother calling. Too scared to speak to her, he hit the ignore button and turned off the device altogether to avoid repeat calls.

"Roman! Get over here!" Brittney ordered.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Roman met up with Brittney by a row of suits. She seemed to already have one suit picked out. It appeared to be a basic and lavender colored suit.

"What kind of party are you throwing that requires me to wear a suit?" He was pretty sure that everyone else would come dressed casually. It's not like it's her sweet sixteen.

"The kind of party where if my boyfriend doesn't look good then I'll look worse, so go try this on!" She answered, shoving the suit onto Roman.

With the suit in hand, Roman entered a changing room to change. Brittney stood right outside the door.

"So...how are you paying for this?" Roman asked. "I thought your dad stopped buying things for you."

"You are, of course." She answered flatly.

"What?!"

"Oh don't be surprised, all of this stuff we're buying should be chump change with the salary your mom rakes in. Luckily for you, daddy promised to pay for my birthday party."

"I am not buying this for you!" The door to the changing room swung open revealing a furious Roman wearing only the suit pants.

"Eww, put a shirt on." Brittney said with a slightly disgusted tone. She didn't stop staring at him though.

"No I will not! I was fine with being forced to be your fake boyfriend, but I am not going to spend my money on you!"

"Well unfortunately, you are my boyfriend so you have to make me happy and by default have to buy me everything I want."

"I don't think you know how a relationship between a boy and a girlfriend works!" Roman said.

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly how a relationship works!"

Before he could come back with a retort, Roman could see something moving behind Brittney.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" She asked. "Hello?"

Behind her, the thing dropped its camouflage, showing itself to be Biogreeza. Apparently ripping up its card released it and thankfully didn't destroy it. Unfortunately, the beast might be carrying a grudge.

"Get down!" Roman exclaimed, grabbing Brittney and taking her to the floor as the Advent Beast lashed out, missing them and wrecking the changing room.

"What're you doing?!" Brittney shrieked. Roman was on top of her. "Get off of me, your chest is all sticky!"

Ignoring her, Roman noticed that the Camo Advent Deck tumbled right next to them. "Shut up! I'm saving your life!" He said picking the deck up.

"From what?!" She shouted.

Roman rolled off of her, allowing her to get up and see Biogreeza standing over her.

"What is that!?"

"That's beast from the card you irresponsibly ripped up earlier!" Roman answered. "Now it's out to kill us!" Biogreeza was probably going after Roman more so than Brittney, but she is in the way.

"Kill us?!" Her eyes widened in fear. "I don't want to die!" She screamed running away.

Roman quickly got up and followed her. Biogreeza followed in pursuit of the two deeper into the store.

Roman followed Brittney into a dead end.

"No no no! I'm too pretty to die!" She said cowering.

Roman looked at the Camo Advent Deck in his hand. He wondered if it was still useable. "Here goes nothing!" He said holding the deck in front of him. "Advent Rider!"

To his surprise a belt actually materialized around his waist. "Yes!" He placed the deck into the belt and in a flash he was in his armor. The Advent Rider Camo armor he got from the transformation was chameleon-like with horns on the shoulder pads and the card reader, Bio Visor, was attached to his left thigh. The armor color was a dull navy blue and gray on some pieces.

Thankfully no one other than Brittney was here to see him. The store wasn't very busy and people who saw Biogreeza ran out of the building.

Speaking of Biogreeza, the Advent Beast was closing in on the two fast. Reacting quickly, Roman grabbed Brittney and jumped over to another aisle of clothing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Brittney repeated. She appeared to be starting to hyperventilate.

"Shut up! It's your fault we're in the mess!"

"How was I supposed to know ripping up a stupid card would release that thing?! It's your fault for letting me have it!" She spoke in anger.

"Well maybe if you had listened to me and handled the situation with importance then maybe I wouldn't be yelling at you for it!"

"No! If your explanation hadn't been so dumb and boring then maybe I wouldn't ripped your stupid death card up!"

"Oh my god, you're so damn impossible!"

As the two bickered, Biogreeza busted through the clothing from the other aisle, screaming in terror Brittney pushed Roman forward. "It's him you want! Take him!" She shouted, running away.

"Oh thanks a lot, you-agh!" Biogreeza batted Roman away as he spoke. He was knocked into a rack of clothes.

"Christ, that hurt a lot more than I expected." Hoping to change the situation in his favor he drew a card from the Advent Deck. "Ah, I don't need Clear Vent, I need something offensive." He drew another card but it was just a blank card. "What? I thought I had at least three more cards in this deck!"

Biogreeza's fist slammed the ground next to Roman, forcing him to speed up his thinking process. "Okay, Clear it is!"

He placed the Clear Vent card in the Bio Visor.

 **Clear Vent!**

Roman's body became transparent and virtually invisible.

Believing he may have moved, Biogreeza prowled elsewhere. Roman sighed in relief. Now he had time to think.

"Okay," He spoke in a low tone to not alert the Advent Beast stalking around. "So the Camo Deck without Biogreeza means there are less cards available, so I would assume without the Advent Beast the Advent Rider is weaker." He assumes because he's not going to risk getting pummeled by the beast if he were to attack with his fists. "I have a blank card though, so if I can just trap it then I'll have chance of getting him back into a card. Now to lure him somewhere."

Looking around the store he could see a large shelf of toys and accessories against the wall at the back of the store. "Great!"

"Hey!" He shouted while moving towards the back of the store. "Over here!"

As expected, Biogreeza aggressively moved towards where he heard Roman, jumping and crushing a small rack of clothes.

"Seriously?" Roman taunted. "I'm over here!"

The Advent Beast quickly moved over to where he was with the same results. Wising up, however, Biogreeza camouflaged himself.

"Damn! I almost forgot it could do that." Roman said. He then just realized he spoke that loud enough for Biogreeza to hear him. "Aww-agh!"

Biogreeza's tongue lashed out and whipped Roman, slamming him into the shelf.

"Ow," Roman said as his body became visible again.

"Did you get it?" Looking off to the side, he saw Brittney who had chosen to hide in the back of the store. She was crouching behind some boxes.

"Oh gee, what does it look like to you!" Roman yelled in response. To add to his displeasure the shelf and its contents fell on top of him, burying him.

Biogreeza dropped its camouflage as it stood on top of the mess and in view of Brittney. Naturally she screamed, bringing attention to herself. She ran to the nearby girls bathroom as the Biogreeza darted towards her. As she closed the door behind her, the Advent Beast managed to get its head in and keep her from completely closing the door. "No! Go away!" She screamed.

 **Blank Vent!**

Suddenly a large swirling vortex erupted from under the shelf, sucking Biogreeza in. The beast tried moving to get away but Brittney was pulling in on the door so hard that its head was stuck. Eventually it was sucked into the vortex.

 **Vent Complete! Advent Beast Recovery Success!**

Upon confirmation, Roman emerged from the shelf, his armor had noticeably changed color. What was once a dull navy blue was now a lime green color with reddish highlights. Roman noticed this. "Now that Biogreeza is packed within a card again, the Camo Deck and armor are operating fully."

The Bio Visor ejected the Biogreeza card as Roman checked his other cards. "Yep, even the Hold, Copy, and Final Vent cards are back."

Placing the cards back into the deck he could still hear Brittney screaming.

"Brittney?" Roman said attempting to open the door. Apparently she had a surprisingly iron grip when terrified. "Brittney," He spoke louder. "The beast is gone! You can stop now!"

Brittney's screaming soon stopped and Roman was able to open the door. Without warning she punched him. It didn't hurt Roman because he was still in his armor, in fact it might've hurt Brittney's fist instead. Regardless, the point that she was angry came across clearly.

"I never, EVER, want to experience anything like that again!" She yelled.

"Hmph, well I hoped you've learned your lesson about tampering with things you have no understanding of."

"Shut up! Don't ever let me see any of that stupid junk ever again!" She said. "And don't think catching that thing and saving me is going to keep you from paying for our clothes."

Roman sighed. Even after this ordeal and screaming her heart out, she hasn't changed one bit, personality wise. She might never change, she'd probably grab Biogreeza's card and rip it up again. "Fine, I might as well." He said. "I think Biogreeza tore up my clothes when it wrecked the changing room and rather I'd not walk home in my underwear."

"Good, now hurry up." She commanded. "I just want to go home and forget this ever happened."

The mention of home reminded Roman of something important. 'Crap! Mom probably tracked everything that just happened! I'll have to come up with an excuse for everything!'

There was going to be a lot of explaining to be done the next time Roman and Cissi would see each other.

* * *

 **Once again I'd like to thank you guys for taking the time to read this story. For those wondering, the Papillon Rider used by Cissi in the beginning is a Kamen Rider only used exclusively in the Kamen Rider Ryuki Stageshows. Roman also isn't restricted to just the Wing Knight Deck, but it is his signature deck and the one that'll be used the most.**

 **Next chapter will be the introduction of the Rival/Secondary Rider. Please review as it helps me write faster.**


	3. The UK CEO, The New Guy & The Zelles

**Once again, hello. Today's chapter is the introduction of the Secondary Rider who compensates for Roman's lack of fighting skill, hopefully you all like it.**

* * *

"So Roman, care to explain how Biogreeza got loose from his card yesterday?" Cissi asked her son as he sat in front of her. She had been very busy yesterday, so she wasn't able to speak with him yesterday after Biogreeza's attack. She was still pretty busy today, which is why she called him up to the Chairman's Office with the little free time she had.

Roman was a little uneasy and ready to panic. With the time he was given between yesterday and now, he had come up with a plausible explanation. He was just never a good liar to his own mother.

"So uh, mom, you see uh I'm really sorry."

"Just explain, I don't have a lot of time."

"Yes, well you see, I was observing Biogreeza's card when I tripped and fell and I ripped it." He spoke, occasionally stammering. "I was afraid that I destroyed it so I didn't tell you right away. Luckily, it was only released from the card and didn't render the Camo Deck completely useless."

"Okay, I can see what happened next." Cissi said. "But tell me, what were you doing in a clothing store? You bought some really expensive stuff on your credit card."

"Well I, um...was with a friend." He answered, getting close to the truth.

"That friend didn't see you use the Advent Rider Deck, did they?"

"N-no, of course not." He replied his voice pitch being exaggerated. "Why would I ever let that happen?"

"Are you lying to me?" She questioned.

"What?! No. What would make you think that?"

"Your voice goes into a higher pitch and you begin to avoid direct eye contact with me when you lie. Tell me the truth."

"I...I..." Roman was internally panicking.

"You do know what might happen if the public knows what is going on, right?"

"Ooh, please enlighten me." What sounded like a British accented voice chimed in.

Walking into the room was a well-dressed, dark skinned woman with short black hair. She appeared to carry herself highly. This woman was Tiff Cousins, CEO of the U.K. branch of Kougaijin.

"Tiff." Cissi wasn't all too happy to see her. She never liked Tiff since the first time the two met at a conference with other Kougaijin CEOs. Tiff was always condescending and belittling her and always bragging about her efforts and how perfect she was whereas others would be humble. She was overall, a very obnoxious person.

"In the flesh, long time no see."

"I don't have time for you right now, I-" The office phone interrupted Cissi. "Hello? Yes...okay, I'll send him right away." She hung up the phone. "Roman, another Advent Beast has been found, head to the park a few miles northwest from here." She spoke so that only he could hear.

"On it!" Roman said happy to leave.

As he left, Tiff took his seat. "Looks like you have time for me now." She said with a smile.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Cissi asked. "Why are you all the way out here for that matter? Don't you have your own project to be working on?"

"Oh Cissi, not everyone is as slow as you, dear. I've already finished my projects." Tiff boasted. "I all honesty though, I was touring around with the sports car team that I sponsor, because I have a lot of free time on my hands, and an upcoming race just so happened to be in town."

"So you decided to drop by and annoy me?"

"Oh dear, why would I be so malicious? I just came to chat, you know, kill time."

Cissi shrugged, "Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh goody, then I'll start." Tiff said. "How are those cute little creatures you have running around town?"

"What?!" Cissi asked in surprise.

"You know, those things you made," Tiff answered slyly. "What were they called? Adventure Boys...or was it-"

"Advent Beasts!"

"Oh yes, those. I was surprised this town is still so calm with them moving freely about."

"How do you know about the incident?!"

"Mr. Kougami told me of course."

"What?!"

"He actually told all the other Kougaijin branches about your little screw up as well. Just in case your beasts ever came outside of your jurisdiction."

"What, I don't even...and he didn't tell me?"

"I'm sure he didn't want to make you feel bad or anything, you know, no pressure."

"You bitch! That's why you're here, to rub it in my face, to make me feel like crap!"

"Oh my, such a sort temper," Tiff antagonized. "Please calm down, I'm only looking out for you."

* * *

Roman, already in his Wing Knight armor (because he wasn't just going to run all the way there), had arrived at the park, conveniently closed. According to a sign at the entrance, the park was closed due to some sort of animal problem.

"Mom," He called over the comm-link. He received no answer. "Mom?!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Cissi shouted, frightening her son.

"M-mom, a-are you alright?"

 _"I'm...I'm fine, sorry hun, what is it?"_

"I'm at the park, what am I supposed to be looking for?"

 _"Okay, Advent Beast we found was identified to be Gigazelle, one of the three beasts that belong to the Spear Deck. So be on the lookout for a purple humanoid with gazelle-like features."_

"Right! I'll let you know when I see it." He jumped the fence and ventured into the park.

As he searched, he found various objects destroyed and thrown around. Water fountains were torn from their hinges, benches were either broken in two or thrown into one of the parks small ponds, holes were punched into vending machines, and bits and pieces of the playground were all over the place.

He followed the trail of destruction towards the edge of the park where it became a dense forest.

"Where is it? It shouldn't be that hard to find a purple robotic looking gazelle that stands on two feet."

He heard a rustling in the bushes and suddenly Gigazelle jumped out, pouncing on Roman.

"There you are!" Reacting quickly, he drew a card from his deck and placed it in his Dark Visor.

 **Guard Vent!**

A cape materialized on his armor and formed a protective shield around him. Gigazelle harmlessly bounced off of the shield. As the shield reverted to a regular cape, Roman drew another card.

 **Sword Vent!**

The Wing Lancer materialized in his hands in time for them to block Gigazelle's fist. Pushing it back, he immediately swung his sword, missing. Another swing connected, slashing the Advent Beast across its chest, causing it to recoil. Roman ran up to the beast and brought his lance down on it. Gigazelle dodged it, letting the lance drive itself into the ground.

"Mom, I found Gigazelle!" Roman said.

 _"That's good,"_ Cissi answered as Gigazelle kicked Roman, knocking him away from the Wing Lancer. _"Keep your guard up, I'm picking up another Advent Beast nearby."_

"Another one?" Roman questioned, using his rapier to block oncoming attacks as he drew another card.

 _"Yes, for some reason its signal is showing me another Gigazelle. I'm sure it's just a glitch, it might be one of the other Zelles."_

 **Nasty Vent!**

Wing Knight's Advent Beast, Darkwing, appeared and disoriented Gigazelle with painful sonic screeches. The Advent Beast backed away, clutching its head in pain.

Roman grabbed the Wing Lancer from the ground and went back on the offensive, striking the beast repeatedly. Gigazelle was weakened to where it couldn't stand, kneeling on one knee.

"Stay still," Roman said, drawing a blank card and inserting it into his Dark Visor. "This'll only take a second."

 **Blank Vent!**

A swirling vortex came out of the Dark Visor and began to suck Gigazelle in. However, before it could be completely sucked in, another yellow Gigazelle pounced onto Roman, causing him to drop the Dark Visor.

 **Vent Incomplete! Advent Beast Recovery Failure!**

"Damn it!" Roman said, kicking the yellow Gigazelle off of him.

 _"It's actually another Gigazelle?"_ Cissi questioned. " _It somehow produced a clone of itself!"_

"I'll just even the odds with my trick card." Roman replied, drawing said card from his Deck. He then noticed that his Dark Visor was not in his possession. "What? Why can't the Visor just be attached to my body like Camo's?" He complained as the yellow beast punched him.

 _"You have to get the Dark Visor back quickly, the Zelles excel in group fights, especially when they have the numbers advantage."_

"I'm trying!" Roman blocking a strike and kicking yellow away. He tried making a run for the Dark Visor when the beast pulled on his cape, stopping him from moving. "Damn capes!"

The original purple Gigazelle recovered and joined the attack, punching him. The two Zelles came together and punched Roman. The force of the strikes knocked him into a pond, disturbing a small family of ducks.

"Gah, these guys are smart." He grunted. "They're not going to let me get close to my Visor."

The two Gigazelles jumped, preparing to attack Roman. However, before the two landed on Roman...

 **Speed! Speed! Speed!**

A red blur sped past, knocking the two Gigazelles away and skidding across the pond before coming to a halt on land.

 **Attention Driver! You Have Reached Your Destination!**

"Ey laddies, I'm not too late am I?" The newcomer spoke with a Scottish accent. Getting a good look at his armor, it was red and black with a sports car influence, the helmet even had a white race stripe and a little spoiler attached to it. A tire was wrapped around the chestplate like a tight fitting sash. A silver belt was around his waist along with a strap that held what appeared to be three small toy cars.

"Who are you?" Roman asked.

"Who me? I am Shift Rider Drive!" The guy answered excitedly.

 _"What?!"_ Cissi exclaimed.

* * *

"Where the hell did he come from!?" Cissi continued to exclaim.

Tiff giggled like a giddy child with a secret as she was looking at something on her tablet. "Ooh, this sounds like it's going to be fun."

"You," Cissi pointed at her. "This is all your doing!"

"Moi?" Tiff said, feigning offense. "What would ever give you the inclination to make such an accusation?"

"You know exactly what! Stop playing dumb!"

Tiff smiled in response. "Aw, dear, who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

"You did! And you're still there sitting in it, mocking me!"

* * *

"Door Gun, Steering Wheel Sword!" Drive called out as a sword with a steering on the hand guard and a gun with the appearance of a small car door materialized in his hands. "Right on! Come at me, boys!"

The two Gigazelles charged forward to attack him. Drive quickly shot at them, hurting them and slowing their charge. The Door Gun soon ran out of ammo.

"Whoops, time to reload." He threw the gun up in the air and turned the steering wheel on his sword.

 **Turn!**

In a sudden burst of speed, Drive zipped forward and slashed through both Gigazelles before returning to catch the Door Gun and opening and closing the door three times.

 **Charge! Charge! Charge!**

He fired the gun again with the bullets becoming more powerful and knocking the Advent Beasts off their feet.

"Aw, come on ya wee beasties, you're not even trying." He complained as his belt gave him a notification.

 **Attention Driver! End It!**

"Aye, fine!" Drive said taking one of the toy cars from the strap on his side and placing it in the bracelet on his arm and lifted it up and down once.

 **Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter!**

The wheel around his armor flew off of him, running over the Advent Beasts to stop them from getting up and a red wheel with white stripes flew back and attached itself onto his armor. A shield-like weapon that looked like the grill of a car materialized in his hands as well.

"Time to put these animals in their cages!" Drive said throwing the shield over the Gigazelles which then created a cage over them to trap them. He then turned the knob on his belt, pushed a button on his bracelet, and lifted the small car once more.

 **Full Throttle: Hunter!**

Projections of tires appeared to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before landing back on the ground and sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the two beasts.

"Whoa!" Roman spoke, having watched the entire thing go down. "That was pretty cool!" He said getting out of the pond.

"Aye lad, thanks." Drive said picking up the Dark Visor at his feet and handing it to Roman. "Uh, this is yours, right?"

"Yes, it is." Roman replied, holstering the rapier at his side. "Thanks for helping me out, I needed it."

"No problem, when I saw ya in trouble, I just had to jump in, it's me job."

"So you're a rider like me? I never thought I'd see another with such a unique design."

"Yep, I'm not even the strangest, I hear there's a rider in Russia that looks like a rocket."

"That sounds amazing!"

"I know right?!"

 _"Roman!"_ Cissi exclaimed, frightening him.

"Gah! Yes mom?"

 _"Stop socializing for ten seconds! Is there any sign of either Gigazelle?"_

Roman looked around only to see nothing. "No, I uh, think they were destroyed, unfortunately."

Cissi let out a very stressed, almost panicky, sigh. _"We still have Mega and Omegazelle, please try not to let those get destroyed next time."_

"Alright, I won't, sorry about that."

 **Attention Driver! Threat Detected!**

Drive's belt notified.

"Sweet, more things to punch in the face!" Drive said excitedly.

"I wished my decks would notify me of things." Roman said. "Might've even helped me avoid Brittney." He muttered. For a second he actually wondered what his forced girlfriend was doing right now. 'Wait, why am I caring about her? She definitely wouldn't be caring about me.'

 **Calculating Route!**

As the belt spoke again a distant beeping of a car could be heard as the roar of an engine drew closer.

"No way!" Roman exclaimed as a cool looking red sports car drove up to them. "You have a car?!"

"Yep, awesome, I know." Drive answered.

"I want a car, I don't even have a bike." Roman said, sounding like a child whose parent is denying him a toy.

"That sucks. I feel bad for you, having to walk around and stuff, such a bummer." Drive replied as he got into the driver seat of the car. "Well laddie, if anything I'll see ya around."

The car peeled off, leaving the vehicle-less Wing Knight behind in awe.

"Mom, why don't I have a car?"

 _"You're too young! You're just fourteen!" She answered._

"That's young enough to at least have a permit."

 _"We've already talked about this, you're NOT going to be driving anything until you are sixteen and a half."_

"But-"

 _"You can fly, for god sake! Why are we even having this conversation right now? Get going!"_

"Going? Going where?"

 _"Another Advent Beast appeared in the next park over. It's running rampant in the area so get there quickly."_

"On my way!"

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Tiff said, swiping away at her tablet.

"No it wasn't!" Cissi spat back. "You're guy destroyed my Advent Beast! Do you have any idea how much they cost to make!?"

"I bet they're pretty expensive." A smirk came across Tiff's face. "Oh well, better stop Drive from getting to them fiiirrrssst." The Brit laughed heartily.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Roman arrived at the next park. This one was actually open as civilians were running out. He could see Drive's car parked out front as well. He didn't have to go far to run into Megazelle getting its butt kicked by Drive.

The tire around his armor was now purple with a monster face on it and was now armed with two large green disks with what seemed to be monster teeth on them.

"Come on, I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" He said.

 **Attention Driver! End It!**

Once again he turned the knob on his belt, pushed a button on his bracelet, and lifted the small car in said bracelet.

 **Full Throttle: Monster!**

What looked like a tongue shot out from the wheel and binded the Megazelle in place before dragging it in to be crushed in-between energy constructs that the green disks projected. The crushing of the Advent Beast destroyed it, unfortunately.

"Damn it!" Roman said, knowing that he was too late.

"Oh hey, it's you again." Drive spoke, acknowledging Roman's presence and dismissing his current tire to replace it with the regular black tire.

"Yeah...funny meeting you here."

"Ye totally missed it, laddie, there were three of em this time!" Drive said excitedly, which was starting to seem like his normal tone of voice. "A couple of em were really weak but...oh," He realized something. "You wanted them alive didn't ya?"

"Uh yeah."

"Oops, I forgot." Drive replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, I'ma going to be honest with ya, I'm not the brightest bulb in the garage, so don't trust me to remember much."

"Look," Roman started. "I don't mind you being around, in fact, it's really cool, but if we're going to coexist, we're going to need to cooperate and work together, you understand?"

"Oh, like a team-up? Sure, sounds like fun!"

"Oh good," Roman said with relief. "I was so not looking forward to chasing you around town and coming to a fight just in time to see you finish it."

 **Attention Driver! Threat Detected!**

"Awesome, I'll race ya!" Drive said, running to his car.

 **Calculating Route!**

"Hey wait! What about cooperating?! What happened to team-"

Drive drove off before Roman could finish. "-work?"

 _"You done fraternizing with the enemy, hun?"_ Cissi spoke.

"Yeah...I guess."

 _"Good, quickly head to the racetrack at the edge of town!"_

"On it!"

* * *

"Oh give up dear," Tiff said, still on her tablet. "He won't make it in time. The Shift Rider Armor was created to deal with situations in a fast, timely, and productive manner."

"No! I refuse to be beaten!" Cissi exclaimed in defiance. "You are not ruining this for me!"

She noticed more activity on the radar. "Huh?! Why is there more activity?! Why are there suddenly more Gigazelles?!" The stress of so many things happening was getting to her.

"Are you okay?" Tiff asked. "If not, I'd check your blood pressure, you know, prevent aneurysms."

"I DO NOT want you pointing out my blood pressure problems right now!"

* * *

At the racetrack, the sports car team that Tiff was sponsoring was in the middle of a practice lap when suddenly the Advent Beast, Omegazelle came rampaging from the forest area just outside of the track.

The beast got in the way of some cars who spun out of the way and quickly drove in the opposite direction. Soon, Drive's car arrived.

 **Attention Driver! You Have Reached Your Destination!**

His belt notified him as he exited the vehicle.

"Alright then," Drive said. "You look like a tough one."

As the Advent Beast charged forward, Drive took another small car and placed it on his bracelet.

 **Tire Exchange: Funky Spike!**

The tire on Drive's armor flew out towards Omegazelle. The beast slapped the tire away as another tire zipped past and attached itself to Drive's armor. This tire was lime green with spikes on it.

"Let's go!" Drive said running forward, preparing to strike when suddenly, three Gigazelles jumped in and pushed him away. "Oi! You boys wanna rumble too? I got enough fight for the lot of ya!"

He reached over and lifted the car on his bracelet two times.

 **Spike! Spike!**

The spiked wheel rotated rapidly, tearing into the Gigazelles as Drive barreled through them. He then leaped forward, firing off spikes from the wheel to stun Omegazelle. Drive landed in front of the beast and gave it a solid punch in the face. The big Zelle reacted by attempting to punch him, but the rider was fast to react, blocking the punch and delivering several gut punches.

The three Gigazelles approached from behind, aiming to overwhelm Drive from behind.

 **Nasty Vent!**

The horrible sound of sonic screeches halted them as three Wing Knights came down from the sky, striking the Gigazelles with their rapiers.

"What the hell, man!?" One of the Wing Knights spoke as the other two disappeared. "I thought we were teaming up?!"

"We are." Drive answered, kicking Omegazelle away. "Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"You left me-"

"Scuse me." Drive interrupted, pushing Roman aside and placing a new car on his bracelet.

 **Tire Exchange: Spin Mixer!**

The tire on Drive's armor was ejected out and knocked the Gigazelles around while a gray cement-like tire attached itself onto his armor. "You were saying, lad?"

"You just drove off without me!" Roman said.

"I was racing ya," Drive started to explain before Roman moved him out of the way.

"Hold on."

 **Sword Vent!**

With Wing Lancer in hand, Roman struck Omegazelle twice and then jammed the lance into the beast's body, incapacitating it.

"Continue."

"Like I said, I thought we were racing."

"You could've asked if I was ready before you took off."

"I...you're right...I'm sorry." Drive spoke in what seemed like a genuine apology. "Ya wanna finish em together, then?"

"Yes, I would like that." Roman said, drawing another card and inserting it into his Dark Visor.

 **Copy Vent!**

The rapier he held soon changed into Bio-Winder, a yo-yo type whip that normally Camo would be using.

With the weapon, Roman whipped it around the Gigazelles and yanked them over to the Omegazelle's side.

"My turn," Drive said, lifting the small car on his bracelet three times.

 **Mixer! Mixer! Mixer!**

Drive's wheel shot out cement on the Zelles and quickly hardened, immobilizing the Zelles.

Roman took out a blank card as the Bio Winder reverted back into his Dark Visor and and put the card in it.

 **Blank Vent!**

A swirling vortex opened up and started to suck in all the Zelles at once. Their bodies stretched and distorted as they were ripped from the cement and slowly consumed by the vortex.

 **Vent Complete! Advent Beast Recovery Success!**

Roman took the card out of the visor to see that the card now had a Gigazelle on it with the shadows of more Gigazelles and an Omegazelle in the background. "Finally," he said, putting the card away.

"Hm, is that what ye do with em? Turn them into trading cards?" Drive asked.

"Well not trading cards, but it is the only way to safely contain them."

* * *

"Oh...my god, he finally won." Cissi spoke, relieved.

"Of course he's still one for two with the encounters." Tiff bragged. "So Drive still won."

"Why you-"

"Oi! Oi! Before you throw another tantrum and have an episode, dear, let me be serious for a moment. I have a request." She cleared her throat. "I'd like for you to look after Drive for a while."

"Why would I do that?!" Cissi immediately objected. "I'm not running a daycare, especially for an asshole like you!"

"Upbupbup! Tantrum later," Tiff replied. "Let me finish. Though Drive was meant to deal with things quickly, the user...isn't. You see, Drive isn't very smart and quite frankly takes a little too long and lallygags to the point where she needed to have reminders programmed into the belt to get her back on track."

"She? Drive is-"

* * *

"-A girl?!" Roman exclaimed.

When the two riders dismissed their armors, Drive revealed himself to be a girl. She was bigger than Roman. Her skin was fair and she had long red hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a simple white short sleeved shirt and cargo pants with overall straps that were undone.

"Well, I've been told me skin is soft, I have a pair of meat sacks on me chest, and I don't have a willy between me legs so, yeah." She answered. "Name's Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kim." She extended a hand forward.

"Okay uh...Kim, I'm Roman, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand.

* * *

"Yes," Tiff said. "Kimberly, surprisingly was the only person I could find that could handle the stress the armor puts on the human body. And she wasn't even a part of the staff that tried to use it before her. I just happened to find her one day."

Tiff stood up from her chair. "Her problem is that she isn't very smart and she likes to fight. So much so that she willingly gives her enemies time to recover to keep fighting and like I said before, we have to keep reminding her to end things quickly. I figured that since you yanks are all about hard work and getting the job done, right? So why not leave her with you lot and experience a change in work ethic."

Cissi was a little untrusting. "What are you getting out of all of this?" She inquired. "You wouldn't leave your rider here without something."

"Well, to be real honest," Tiff took a moment to clear her throat again. "Let me ask you something, do you know why your creatures are disappearing and popping up in different places?"

"I...don't. I just figured that there was something wrong with the radar."

"But, if they are all still in town, shouldn't they be within range of the radar regardless? Surely some random bystander would've posted videos all over social media if your beasts just happened to be roaming around. Do you not see that something is going on here?"

"I see," Cissi replied in thought. "You're saying something is making the Advent Beast disappear and reappear in different places scattered around town."

"Yes, though I do have my suspicions, I don't have concrete evidence to properly disclose such information. Which is another reason I've requested that you have Drive here. The belt seems to detect threats faster than your radars can, making her a valuable asset."

"O...kay," Cissi was still uneasy. "I can't say that I'm not grateful for your help but...you're being strangely..."

"Nice? Pleasant? You think I don't hear you lot talking behind my back during conferences?" Tiff questioned. "I may be a right asshole, but I do get down to business when the possible safety of the world is at stake. After all, Mr. Kougami wouldn't have assigned us to our positions if we didn't care about the well being of the Earth's populace."

"Alright, I'll keep Drive around. However, she's going straight back home once all of the Advent Beasts are captured."

"Fair enough. If nothing comes up after the fact." Tiff smiled, coming into an agreement with Cissi. "I'll let you know if anything from my end of the investigation comes up with results, you can just keep mucking about with your beasts until then."

* * *

"So uh...how old are you?" Roman asked.

Kim had offered him a ride back to the Kougaijin Foundation building in the sports car she used as Drive. He was curious, other than the slight size difference, she didn't seem that much older. Plus he needed a good conversation to keep his mind and hormones off of staring at her ample breasts.

"I'm sixteen." Kim answered.

"And you're already driving?" Roman questioned, he was surprised someone her age was able to drive, let alone by herself. Of course, Cissi sheltering him from the use of vehicles didn't help his general knowledge on when parents would let their kids drive.

"Already have me driving license and junk too."

"I still have to wait almost two years before I can even get a permit."

"Ye mum's being overprotective?"

"If she is, then I don't see how she lets me fight things that all have a chance at killing me."

"A mum's love is confusing at times, I guess."

As the two continued drive, a far distance away, a mysterious figure was observing them.

"Hm, so now Drive is here." He said. "Well played, mother. But, I'm afraid you've underestimated the power you've given to me."

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter. The Scottish rider from the UK Branch will be around for a while and there appears to be an antagonist lurking behind the scenes. Next chapter we'll actually get into an episode as we celebrate Brittney's birthday and Star and Marco make their first appearances.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review as it does encourage me to write faster.**


End file.
